Toraburu ni fifutin gakusei
by AriFuKi24823
Summary: Sekai Gakuen adalah sekolah yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan para muridnya tapi ternyata ada 15 murid bermasalah di sekolah itu! Warning: gaje, kemungkinan ada typo, dll. Cover picture saat ulang tahunku ke 13 di CFC


Sora Umeka-Taekwon Master

Sora Mitsuko-Grand Templar

Morita Koma-May

Shirane Shizuka-Energy Researcher

Kepala sekolah-Don Quixote

Gato Mirai-Cuchulain

Chosokabe Hiroko-Robin Hood

Kaido Mikio-Maid

Okuda Nobuko-Soulmaster

Ejiri Motochika-Striker

Miyazaki Tsutomi-Dragon Rider

Shindo Osamu-Red Riding Hood

Shitaya Takao-Outboxer

Kamizuki Moeka-Kungfu Master

Tachibana Sumi-Peter Pan

Kouda Yuriko-Zhao Yun

Ida Mikako-Evy

Uzuki Takashi-Park Il Pyo

Happy reading :-)

Chapter 1:Hari Pertama

Sekai Gakuen, sekolah terkenal di Jepang yang semua muridnya sangat rajin dan disiplin. Terkecuali 15 orang murid.

KRRIIIIIINGGGG! Jam beker Umeka berbunyi. Dengan malas, Umeka mematikan jam bekernya tanpa bangun sedikit pun. Ia menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi badannya dari kaki hingga kepala. Sora Mitsuko, adik Umeka menghampirinya. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kakaknya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"BANGUN! ONEE-SAN!" Teriaknya di telinga kakaknya. Dengan kagetnya, Umeka langsung loncat dari kasurnya. Karena terburu-buru, ia terpleset dan menabrak pintu. Umeka yang kesakitan terbaring di lantai kamarnya.

"Onee-san, kalau masih hidup cepat berangkat ke sekolah," kata Mitsuko.

"Kejam! Aku masih hidup!" Umeka berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia segera mandi, memakai seragam dan sarapan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Mitsu, di pagi yang panas begini, aku ingin yang dingin!" Ucap Umeka. Ia menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di kursi itu.

"Maaf, onee-san. Pagi ini aku masak sukiyaki" kata Mitsuko.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, YA?"

"Dan minumannya adalah teh hangat. Silakan!" Mitsuko mengabaikan amarah kakaknya lalu menyerahkan segelas teh hangat dan sukiyaki di depan kakaknya.

"Setelah makan dan minum ini, dewa kematian akan datang mencabut nyawaku," gumam Umeka.

Setelah menjalani siksaan (lebay), Umeka berangkat ke sekolahnya (ternya masih hidup) dengan Mitsuko. Setibanya di Sekai Gakuen, mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Pagi, Ume-chan!" Sapa Koma, teman Umeka. Dia berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Umeka.

"Pagi ,Koma" balas Umeka.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol ringan.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk ke kelas 2-1.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" Kata Shirane-sensei penuh semangat.

"Pagi, Shirane-sensei!" Balas murid-murid.

"Untuk pertama, kita akan ulangan seperti yang saya katakan kemarin. Kamu yang di sana, bagikan!" Shirane-sensei menunjuk Koma.

"Baik!" Koma segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil kertas soal ujian itu dan membagikannya ke teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, istirahat pun dimulai. Umeka dan Koma berjalan menuju pintu kelas untuk pergi ke kantin tapi Shirane-sensei menghalangi mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Sora-chan dan Morita-chan harus ke ruang guru!" Kata Shirane-sensei. Umeka dan Koma tidak mengerti tapi mereka akhirnya mengikuti Shirane-sensei ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang guru, ada kepsek dan 13 murid lainnya. Kepsek segera memutar kursinya ke arah Umeka dan Koma.

"Sora dan Morita, ya?" Tanya kepsek.

"Kepsek, kenapa kami dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya Umeka. Kepsek menatap Umeka dengan tajam.

"Sebenarnya..." kepsek sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Mukanya serius. Suasana hening sesaat. Koma menelan ludah.

"Aku kesulitan membuka toples ini. Tolong bukakan," kepsek menyerahkan sebuah toples.

Gubrak! Ke-15 murid itu ber-gubrak berjamaah.

"Ke...pa...la...se...ko...lah!"Umeka naik darah dan menghampiri kepsek.

"BERANINYA NGUNDANG KAMI HANYA UNTUK ITU? SINI KAMU!" Teriak Umeka. Koma menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Ume-chan! Kepsek cuma bercanda!" Koma tertawa ria.

"Sungguh menakutka si Sora," kata kepsek ketakutan.

"Oi, kamu! Bisa diam gak, sih? Ribut mulu!" Umeka menoleh pada seorang gadis Cuchulain di sampingnya.

"Siapa kamu? Kalian semua siapa?" Tanya Umeka.

"Kami adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...manusia" sambung gadis Cuchulain yang bernama Mirai itu.

"Golok! Mana golok!" Teriak Umeka entah kepada siapa.

"Golok, ya! Akanku ambilkan!" Kata Koma dengan semangat.

"Woi! Jangan diambilkan!" Kata seorang pemuda Dragon Rider bernama Tsutomi. Adu mulut pun terjadi.

"Miki, kamu yakin itu teman masa kecil kamu?" Tanya seorang gadis Robin Hood bernama Hiroko.

"Jangan libatkan aku. Aku nggak kenal dia," kata seorang Maid cowok bernama Mikio dengan tampang poker face.

"Hei, kalian! Hentikan!" Shirane-sensei menjauhkan Umeka dan Mirai.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan," kata kepsek.

"Jelaskan apa, kepsek?" Tanya seorang gadis Soulmaster bernama Nobuko.

"Tentang cara membuat anak," kata kepsek dengan wajah serius.

"Mati sana!" Kata seorang Striker cowok bernama Motochika.

"Uhuk... alasan kalian dipanggil ke sini adalah karena kalian adalah murid bermasalah," kata kepsek.

"Murid bermasalah?" Tanya Umeka.

" Umeka, kamu selalu berkelahi dengan laki-laki,"

"Memang betul, sih"

"Miyazaki Tsutomi, kecerobohanmu sudah dilewat batas. Kamu pernah membawa turun 3 orang saat jatuh dari tangga,"

"Kepsek, itulah yang namanya jatuh dari tangga berjamaah," kata Tsutomi sambil tertawa.

"Shindo Osamu, kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Teman-temanmu berkata kau itu playboy,"

Osamu nyengir.

"Morita Koma, kamu pernah menjahili seorang guru dan sejumlah besar murid,"

"Hehe... maaf,"

"Chosokabe Hiroko, kamu pernah masuk ke toilet cowok berkali-kali, kan?"

"Apa perbedaan lambang toilet cowok dengan toilet cewek, sih?" Tanya Hiroko yang sukses membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

"Okuda Nobuko, kenakalan yang luar biasa. Semua guru yang mengajar di kelasmu selalu bilang kalau kamu menjahili mereka. Luar biasa!"

"Terima kasih, kepsek!" Kata Nobuko bangga.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Kata seorang gadis Evy bernama Mikako.

"Shitaya Takao, kamu pernah menindas anak kelas 1,"

"Ternyata anak itu ngadu, ya,"

"Kamizuki Moeka, kamu sering mencampurkan makanan orang lain dengan bahan-bahan aneh,"

"Memang benar, kepsek!" Kata Moeka.

"Tachiabana Sumi, suka memecahkan kaca sampai-sampai di kelas kamu nggak ada kaca lagi,"

"Pelampiasan atas kekesalan saya pada teman saya, pak"

"Kouda Yuriko, tugasmu tak ada satupun yang dikumpul,"

Yuriko hanya cuek.

"Kaido Mikio...JANGAN BAWA SENAPAN KE SEKOLAH!"

"Tapi, bagi anggota klub menembak itu wajar," kata Mikio watados.

"WAJAR DARI HONGKONG! JANGAN DIBAWA KEMANA-MANA DAN JANGAN TODONGKAN KE ORANG!" Kepsek naik darah.

"Ida Mikako, jangan pasang perangkap di pintu kelas!" Kepsek menunjuk Mikako dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tapi itu menyenangkan!" Kata Mikako.

"Ejirir Motochika! Kelas kamu kayak kapal pecah tiap hari!"

"Lebih parah dari itu, kepsek!"

"Uzuki Takashi, saya selalu dapat keluhan dari korban kelahimu tiap hari!"

Takashi diam saja.

"Gato Mirai, banyak murid yang mengatakan kamu membully anak kelas 1!"

"KALIAN SEMUA ITU BERMASALAH!" Teriak kepsek. Ia menghantamkan tangannya ke meja dengan keras. Murid-murid terdiam dengan suasana hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"ADUH ! SAKIT!" Kepsek berteriak kesakitan dan berlarian kesana kemari sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang memerah.

"Kepsek..."setetes air imajinasi pun muncul di kepala ke-15 murid itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi, karena itu... kalian akan diberi kelas khusus!" Kata kepsek.

"Kelas khusus?" Tanya Hiroko.

"Ya. Sepulang sekolah kalian akan berkumpul di sini dan akan kami beri perintah," jawab Shirane-sensei.

To Be Continued...

Karena saya author baru, mohon di review dan berikan kritik atau saran...


End file.
